Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-201.22.208.217-20121125162826/@comment-5.83.71.124-20121126055519
Let me tell you why common people don't build Youmuu's (And I mean, on ANY character, not only Trynd). First of all, there are items that fit mostly just one kind of playstyle. Trynd is an AD carry, I bet that you already knew that. Then, The Brutalizer is an AD caster/assassin item, because it gives them AD, ArPen, and the stat they appreciate most: CDR. Plus it's a cheap item that fits their style because they rule in early game, while Trynd's style rules in late game. It's just like getting Zeke's Herald on him: Does Trynd look like a support? Well, he's neither an AD caster. Secondly, there are five items that are the most unviable things in this game, no matter what character are you running. The three "snowball" items (Leviathan, Mejai's Soulstealer, and Sword of the Occult), because nobody is going to pubstomb so hard to even get the max stacks forever; Spirit visage, an item made for improving healing, but that nobody gets, not even Mundo, because why getting SV when you can get HP and be far better (Sadly S3 is going to force Mundo and characters alike to build that crap); And lastly, Youmuu's Ghostblade. Compare it to it's component, The Brutalizer, and you get that: 1) You're investing 1350 extra gold (I'm adding here the Avarice Blade cost) in just improving +5 AD, +5 ArPen, and +5% CDR. 2) You have to build the other component, the Avarice Blade, to have +15% Crit chance (Which, from improving it into Youmuu's you only get +3% extra Crit chance). And Crit is not an stat that AD casters tend to build. 3) Even if you want that Crit chance and the Active, the active is not going to be always on. You can rather build a second Phantom dancer, and you'll be performing far better than with this useless item. Finally, if you want to ignore some of your enemies' Armor (You'll be always wanting this, trust me), you have two far better choices than Youmuu's. First, in low ELO, people doesn't tend to build counters, so with some skill your enemies will keep dying and still they won't be building Armor for countering you. You can see the proof just one thread below, all those "BAAAW OP NERF" QQers are just retards that were unable enough to consider building Armor against a Physical damage-dealing character. In this case The Black Cleaver is great, gives you AD, AS, and it REDUCES Armor rather than penetrating it, so some of Trynd's counters, like Malphite or Rammus (Which scale with Armor) will feel uncomfortable with you around (Still, if I were you, I wouldn't be running at them alone). The downside is that you have to hit them three times before making the Armor reduction noticeable, but still, other allies can benefit from that. The other choice is Last Whisper, which is the golden choice, awarded by pros, and the most useful in higher ELO. Gives more AD than Youmuu's and the 40% ArPen is going to be always FAR FAR FAR better than the shitty 20 base ArPen from the latter (You should already have enough base ArPen with runes and masteries, but never enough percentual ArPen). So yeah, never build Youmuu's, is a waste of money, and roughly, this game is all about Tenacity and money investment. Btw, don't get used to The Black Cleaver, it's going to be privatized in Season 3 so it becomes only useful in AD casters/assassins.